Lo que la Iguana no cuenta
by nycolys
Summary: Una historia basada en la iguanita crawly , de SING sera mayor de edad , pero es encantadora Si no te gusta porfavor observar otros fanfics nwn


**Hi, bueno en primer lugar esta historia es corta, no contiene mucho spoiler, técnicamente sale algo del tema, sing ¡ven y canta! Es una película interpretada por Ilumination y Universal**

 **No me pertenecen los personajes y para que se guien**

 **Buster moon : un pequeño koala con un deseo gigante**

 **Crawly: secretaria de buster , una iguana un tanto mayor**

 **Eddie: mejor amigo de buster, una oveja que vive bien debido a sus padres**

 **Jhonny: un gorila rebelde por así decirlo, pero con el único sueño de hacer lo que mas ama, el canto**

 **Rosita: madre de 25 lechones, esta cerdita tiene un talento en el canto pero no sabe muy bien moverse**

 **Gunter: tiene talento para el baile y canto**

 **Mike: un raton presumido, pero toca bien el saxofón y un hermoso canto**

 **Ash: una cuerpo espín que trabajaba con su novio (bueno ex), corazón roto, pero lo repondrá con su canto y una hermosa composición**

 **Meena: una elefante adolecente que tiene UNA BELLISIMA VOZ pero a la vez un gran temor , tiene pánico escénico**

 _ **Mi historia es básicamente romance, basado en crawly , buster y jhonny**_

 _ **Si no les gusta por favor, aunque sea sin comentarios malos :/**_

Mi navidad no es perfecta

 **Crawly:** Vaya nuevamente logre meter la pata, el señor buster se enojara al enterarse de que perdi el encargo que me pidió , no estoy segura de que hacer, era un regalo … y si era para su novia, pero el no tiene, o si?

 ***desesperada*** ahh.. no no , soy torpe pero ya me pase … el señor moon no está por suer…

 ***interrumpe buster***

Buster: señorita crawly, se ve hermosa este día , y dígame la entrega llego verdad?

Crawly: si.. pero … bueno si llego

Buster: y dígame … *extendiendo sus brazos como para recibir un fuerte abrazo*

Crawly : eh…. Espera era para mi ?

Busster: eh.. si, te gusto *preguntándose algo nervioso *

Crawly :*sorprendida y sin creerlo, era un regalo para ella * SI ¡!*con tan solo saber que era para ella, lo abraza con fuerza * muchas gracias

Busster : y porque no lo llevas puesto ?

 ***algo desesperada*** OH! lo que sucede es que ... hace calor si , por eso

 **B** uster: Lo se *riendo* aunque dudo un poco que los collares te den calor

*crawly se sorprendio pero a la vez se preocupo * si por supuesto .. me lo pondre cuando menos lo pienses *bajando las escaleras de manera cauteloza* ire a traer cafe

Buster : si por supuesto... hasta luego *sonrie y se sienta para poder pensar en como seran sus proximos espectaculos *

Crawly se encontraba fuera de control , buscando en los alrededores , sera una iguana vieja pero son iguanas , son veloces aunque no lo crean .

 ***POV Buster***

 **L** a señorita crawly está contenta, puedo notarlo , conseguí un buen abrazo agradecidamente , pero ... habrá leído la carta , que idiota no le mencione la carta para nada , no se si acepto o no venir a las 5:00 pm al parque , para poder patinar juntos *suspiraba *

La conseguire , ella y yo podremos salir , después de tanto tiempo.

 ***tocan su puerta, al parecer era alguien quien quería contratar un pequeño espectáculo navideño, se notaba ya que no paraba de gritarlo***

Bien buster , necesitaras ideas , el té las podrá dar *sonríe mientras abre la puerta *

 ***POW JHONNY***

 ***** Mientras andaba caminando, pude notar a mi maestra en un estado de preocupación, sentí que debía ayudarla, talvez era el ojo de vidrio , o peor *

Señorita craw- *logre oír un fuerte grito*

crawly: ay... ay... Me asustaste *tocándose en el pecho* jeje... que sucede jhonny?

Bueno , puedo notar que andas preocupada , y algo nerviosa *extiende su mano para levantarla* puedo ayudarte ?

crawly: por supuesto, aunque será un secreto bien

La mire extrañado en ese momento, que se supone que tenía que contarme, cuando ella me explico la situación... simplemente sentí algo extraño, algo que golpeo mi pecho, pero

por qué?

crawly: sabes , sonara raro pero... siento que le gusto *entre risas*

*jhonny apreto algo los puños y suspiro* si señorita crawly , usted ..*sonriendo* es alguien fabulosa , humilde , talentosa , comprensiva , tolerante , tierna , graciosa , inociente , no encuentras este tipo de especie en cualquier lado

pero si *toma sus manos* buster le hace algo , solo aviseme , de acuerdo

*crawly mostro un rostro de extrañeza, sorpresa y a la vez felicidad * si jhonny , no te preocuoes

*seguian buscando sin parar, y lograron hallar el regalo , después de tanto estaba detrás de su escritorio*

crawly : *rascándose la cabeza* oh baya , estaba ahí todo el tiempo

Sabes , debes ser menos despistada *reía mientras acariciaba a crawly*

crawly: si jaja *le sonria *

 ***POV BUSTER***

-Caminaba contento , logre tener el papel para pasado mañana , que más podría pedir , crawly y su regalo , estaba demasiado conten ... -

*observando a jhonny y crawly juntos, mirándose , sonriéndose , acariciándola*

ejem... *mirándolos* interrumpo en algo?

jhonny: señor buster ! *sorprendido * disculpe, no lo notamos

buster frunce la cara* no soy tan pequeño *rodando sus ojos*

crawly: oh señor buster , estábamos.. el necesitaba ... *mirando su escritorio* una pluma *toma la pluma y se la entrega* listo jhonny, nos vemos luego

*jhonny observándola , sonríe y se despide dándole un beso tierno en la frente , crawly y buster se sorprendieron *

jhonny: hasta luego craw *guiña el ojo y se retira*

\- QUE DEMONIOS DEBIA HACER EN ESE MOMENTO, ARDIA TODO MI CUERPO , NO DEJE DE VER CON CELOS A JHONNY Y A CRAWLY ENFADADO-

 ***POV CRAWLY***

 **E** l señor Moon tenía fiebre , me lo pregunto , sus mejillas , bueno toda su cara esta roja , y parece hasta salir humo de sus orejas, mejor hablo con el

 _ ***LIBRE***_

La señorita crawly , le sonríe Moon , mientras le habla

crawly: señor Moon , que sucede , porque de pronto esta así de rojo

buster: señorita crawly *observándola ahora algo desanimado* a ... usted le gusta... jhonny?

*crawly lo observo y comenzó a reírse exageradamente¨*

crawly: señor Moon, porque dice eso?, yo solo le enseño a tocar el piano, y somos muy buenos amigos *sonríe mientras se seca la lagrima de las carcajadas que soltó*

buster *sonríe al oír eso y suspira de alivio* yo creía que ustedes...

crawly: señor Moon, solo dígame, quien saldría con una iguana que tiene como más de 200 años *sonriéndole*

buster: yo lo haría ... *al decir eso él se sonrojo* oh ... *agacha las orejas mientras mira a otro lugar*

crawly: ¿enserio? *se sonroja * lo haría

buster se acerca a ella y la abraza

buster: crawly , saldrías conmigo hoy? a patinar ... por navidad

crawly mostraba felicidad, y tantas emociones que no sentía desde hace mucho

crawly: ¡por supuesto señor Moon! me encantaría

buster ; a las 5:00 pm te parece? lo deje en la carta *sonríe*

crawly: -espera? carta - si señor Moon , será divertido

buster *le sonrie y la abraza fuertemente * crawly... *se levanta a verla a los ojos , aunque uno este de otro lado , para el era hermoso *

buster : crawly... *se acerca lentamente , crawly se encontraba nerviosa , se iban a besar? *

*SUENA QUE GOLPEAN LA PUERTA, SE OYE A JHONNY LLAMANDO A CRAWLY *

buster : *mirando a la puerta con enfado

¨crawly: *besa a buster en la nariz y se retira a atender a jhonny*

buster *sonriendo y contento, hoy sería su noche *


End file.
